The inferior Carnage
by SSJBowser
Summary: It has been three years since the events of Light out of the darkness. At the tournament Eddie Brock and Cletus Kasady were one of the strongest warriors. After the battle with Demitri Maximoff Shang tsung, and M.Bison the story continues.
1. Return of an ally

**Note: Before reading this fanfic, be sure to check out Light out of the Darkness. The inferior carnage is a presequal/opening to the next part called Mortal Kombat sacred warriors. This fic will be around 3-6 chapters long. This fic mainly focuses on Cletus Kasady/Carnage. Spiderman, Venom, Shocker, and a couple others will be main characters in Mortal Kombat Sacred warriors, including Carnage. Check out my stories section for Light out of the darkness.**

**The inferior Carnage**

**Chapter 1**

**Return of an ally**

"It has been exactly three years since the battle with Demitri Maximoff, Shang Tsung, and M.Bison, thanks to a group of warriors we were able to stop them."

"Believing evil had been destroyed has come at a cost, I have been watching earthrealm for the last years and have found a new evil is rising to power."

"There is only one warrior who can stop them, I will continue my journey in earthrealm."

Two months after the events of Light out of the Darkness, Cletus Kasady a.k.a Carnage went on another killing spree, he killed everyone in sight. He was eventually stopped by spiderman and the fantastic four.

**In a high security prison cell.**

Cletus Kasady walks in circles.

"I have to figure out a way to get out of this dump, and reclaim my symbiote suite." Cletus said as he sat down onto the bed.

A security guard comes up to the door and slides some food in.

"Dinner time, eat up." The guard says as he walks off.

"What, rice and bread again, I can't take this place anymore!" Cletus says as he knocks his tray to the hard stone ground and punches the wall.

In the darkest corner of his prison cell electricity begins to fill shoot all over the place.

"Raiden, the thunder god." Cletus Kasady says.

"Hello Cletus, it's been awhile." Raiden said.

"What brings a high shot like you to a place like this?" Cletus asked crossing his arms.

"I require some assistance." Raiden said.

"Assistance, aren't you strong enough to handle your problems?" Cletus asked.

"There is a realm of lost souls called the netherealm, in that realm I have no powers." Raiden said.

"So, I see, you want me to go don't you?" Cletus asked.

"Yes, but it is your choice." Raiden said.

"I'd love to, but I can no longer transform into carnage." Cletus said as he looked to the floor.

"I can fix that." Raiden said as he pulled a container from behind his back, which contained the carnage suite.

"So, what do you say Kasady?" Raiden asked.

"You got it thunder god, only because it will get me out of this place." Cletus responded as he snatched the container from raiden.

"Yes, after this long wait Carnage returns." Cletus Kasady said as he opened the container and transformed into Carnage.

Raiden opens up a portal.

"Ok, once in the netherealm be sure to seek out the ninja spectre scorpion." Raiden said.

"Won't be a problem, I met him at the tournament." Carnage said.

"And be sure not to be killed, for your soul will fully be consumed with evil." Raiden said.

"You got it thunder god, I want answers when I return." Carnage said as he bowed and jumped into the portal.

The portal closed.

Guards come running into the room to see that Cletus Kasady is gone, so was Raiden.

"Oh great, how did he escape?" The guards said as they ran off.

**In the netherealm. **

Carnage lands on a pile of skeletons.

"Um, this is a pretty big place, now to find Scorpion." Carnage said as he leaped off the pile of skeletons and onto the hard dirt floors.

He continued his path.

"Well, well, it seems we have a stream of molten lava." Carnage looks down at the lava as a skeleton jumps out at him.

Carnage quickly makes a axe out of his symbiote arm and cut's the skeleton in half right down the middle. The skeleton falls back into the steaming lava.

"It looks like I better be a bit more careful of those things." Carnage said as he went down stairs made out of gray stones and sharp skeletons at the side.

Carnage continues down the path. He comes to a quick stop at the bottom of the stairs when he sees a platform.

"This could be a trap, but I'll take my chances." Carnage said as he stepped onto the rocky platform.

A few seconds later a cage comes down blocking the path way he came from and the ninja spectre Scorpion jumps down.

"What brings you to my den, symbiote?" Scorpion asked.

"Raiden sent me to find you, he said you could help me on my quest." Carnage said as he approached Scorpion.

"I can tell he's not the real Carnage, he must be an imposter." Scorpion thinks to himself.

"Get over here!" Scorpion says as he throws his rope spear at Carnage.

Carnage does a back flip at the last second and doges it. Scorpion pulls his rope spear back and carnage jumps over it.

"What is the meaning of this Scorpion!" Carnage asked.

Cletus Kasady's response was scorpion running towards him. Scorpion does a spin kick which Carnage doges by ducking. Then Carnage jumps up into the air and try's to punch scorpion who teleports out of the way and comes from behind kicking Carnage to the ground in mid air. Carnage flips back to his feet and shoves his knee into scorpions stomach, then he does a spin punch knocking scorpion to the ground.

"Not bad for a ninja spectre." Carnage said as he lunged for scorpion who shot a fire ball at him making him fall to the ground.

"Not bad for an alien symbiote." Scorpion says as he leaps high into the air and throws down razor sharp ninja shurikens at Carnage.

Carnage doges all of the shurikens and runs over and does a spin kick on scorpion which makes him spin to the ground. Carnage runs toward scorpion, Scorpion jumps up and does the **Flash Fire Kick**, He does a back flip kick which is followed by some burning fire which sends carnage to the ground again.

"I think it's time we end this." Scorpion said as he pulled out a sword.

Carnage makes two axes out of his hands and charges toward scorpion. They both engage in battle bashing there weapons together. After about fifteen minutes carnage knocks scorpion to the ground. Scorpion drops his sword and looks up at Carnage.

"You lose, now, tell me, what is this new evil." Carnage asked breathless.

At that moment the gate is broken down and Moloch and Drahmin enter onto the platform.

"There both weekend, let's finish them." Drahmin said.

"Then we will feast on there insolent guts!" Moloch yelled as he licked his lips.

"Hello Scorpion." Drahmin said as he approached the ninja spectre.

Carnage jumps in front of him.

"I need him, keep your hands off him." Carnage said as he showed Drahmin his axes.

"Your coming with us little guy." Moloch said.

Scorpion jumps to his feet and kicks Drahmin twelve feet away.

"Alright, I convinced your the real carnage, if you weren't you could have tried to kill me." Scorpion said.

"What do you mean, could have tried?" Carnage asked.

"I'm already dead, so nothing would have really happened." Scorpion responded.

Drahmin got back to his feet.

Scorpion and Carnage got in there fighting stances.

"Let's take care of this two clowns." Carnage said as he and scorpion charged toward Moloch and Drahmin.

To Be Continued.


	2. A new threat

The Inferior Carnage  
Chapter 2  
A new threat

_Carnage clenched his fist's together as he readied himself for battle. Scorpion picked up his sword as he held it tightly in his right hand. Moloch and Drahmin stood there waiting for the two standing warriors to make the first move. Carnage licked his chops. As he is about to lunge forward a sword pierces through Moloch's chest. Drahmin turns to see who has ambushed them only to have his chest sliced open by the same blade. It happened so fast. Blood leaks from the two fallen warriors. Scorpion and Carnage look over at the one responsible. It was a guy wearing a full body suite with a mask on. One side of his mask was a dark blue color while the other side was orange. He had a rifle to his side with another sword._

"Who are you?," Scorpion asked angered by another intruder. "And what are you doing here?"

"My name is Slade, but you two can just call me Deathstroke." The warrior replied.

"What, are you some kind of assassin?" Scorpion asked crossing his arms.

"You could say that." Deathstroke replied.

"In that case, who sent you?" Carnage asked.

"That does not matter at this moment, we must leave this realm. We'll discuss what you want to know later." Deathstroke said taping a device on his wrist opening a portal.

Scorpion and Carnage glimpsed over at eachother nodding. They both jumped in after Deathstroke as they were teleported to a new realm. It didn't take long for the new trio to make it to the new realm. As they landed on there feet Carnage sniffed the air to smell a great deal of blood. The first thing that came to his mind was/where are they?

"We'll move towards the west, it's the quickest way out." Deathstroke said.

"But by far the most dangerest route." Scorpion added.

"Where are we anyway?" Carnage asked.

"We are in the living forest." Scorpion answered his question.

"Why are we in such a hurry to get out of this place?" Carnage asked.

"The Tarkatan's are heading through this way, we don't need a brutal encounter if we can avoid it." Deathstroke say's.

_The three of them begin there journey through the dark forest. They can here the crackle of the leaf's as they walk upon them, they can smell a strong tent of blood in the air as a light breeze pushes by. It seemed as if every tree they passed by seemed to move the next second. Cletus would look back now and then to see that the positions on the stems changed. Deathstroke stepped on a twig on the ground which made metal spikes shoot down from the trees, they all lunged out of the way. There were many other traps that the three warriors dodged. They came to an area in the forest which had a circle opening which lead to four different directions. They had been advancing for about 18 miles but didn't have to make a direction choice until now. _

"Alright, we head to the path to the left." Deathstroke said.

"No, I've been through this place many times, we head forward." Scorpion said.  
Carnage sniffed the air.

"He's right, we head forward, any other path leads to more of the forest." Carnage said.

The three of them went up to the middle path as an arrow stroke down infront of them. The three of them turned to see dozens of Tarkata warriors grinning.

"It looks like they want to fight, or do they always look that way?" Carnage asked.

"Talk is cheap, let's take these chumps down!" Scorpion yelled drawing out his sword.

_Many Tarkatan warriors circled around them as there blades shot out of there arms. Everyone stood standing there for a good amount of time. The only thing that be heard was the whistling of the breeze. The Tarkata's made the first move by lunging into the air. Scorpion responded by jumping up after. Scorpion swung his sword up in the air as two Tarkatan warriors fell to the ground lifeless. Twenty Eight of them remained as they charged Deathstroke. Using his super human speed Deathstroke raced past all 28 of them slicing there necks open._

"I guess that takes care of that." He said putting his sword away. "We better keep moving."

The three of them walked through the chosen path, not even a minute later they could see a village from above where they stood.

"Were almost there." Deathstroke said.

"What do you mean?" Carnage asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Deathstroke said.

To be continued


End file.
